The invention relates generally to wireless communication systems and methods and more particularly to wireless communication systems and methods that provide a call connection based on audio commands.
Wireless telephone appliances, such as mobile radiotelephones, hand held Internet appliances, laptop computers, and any other suitable communication device typically require the pressing of a button or a key to answer a phone call. This can be cumbersome and bothersome and even dangerous when tried in a car or during other activity since key pressing requires additional manual tasks and eye concentration to effect the answering of a call. In addition, when key presses are used for a key based answer to respond to an incoming call message to complete a call connection, a key is pressed before the phone is near the face. In noisy environments, such as in an automobile, it is undesirable to answer the call before the phone is near the face since noise can be heard by the calling party before the actual greeting is sent.
One solution for wireless radiotelephones has been to provide a speech recognizer, which recognizes an answer command. For example, in response to an incoming call message (resulting in the ringing of the phone) a user may state the word xe2x80x9canswerxe2x80x9d after which time an answer call message is sent to complete the call. After the call is completed, the user then responds with a greeting such as xe2x80x9chelloxe2x80x9d or any other suitable greeting. However, in such systems, the answer command is not communicated to the call party. Accordingly, an additional greeting step is required.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a wireless communication apparatus and method that provides audio based answer call messaging without requiring additional greeting information.